<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Noise by wingedcatninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333451">White Noise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja'>wingedcatninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Exhaustion, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Torture, Pain, Sleep Deprivation, Whump, disorientation, physical injury, whumptober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their captor uses sleep deprivation as a new form of torture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Noise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober 23rd. Dean’s POV. I apologize for nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean could hear the shuffling of boots on the floor, and the occasional scrape of metal on concrete. Not being able to see what was going on, all he could do was guess. None of his guesses were of anything good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite knowing he would be unable to move, Dean kept trying. His brain said that his fingers should be moving, but nothing happened. Over and over, he tried, refusing to give up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped for only a brief moment when he heard the door close and lock. He held his breath for one anxious moment, listening. He thought he could hear at least one other person breathing, the same short shallow breaths he was forced to take. Thoughts rattled around in his mind, worrying, wondering. Was it Sam? Kat? Both of them? He did not dare allow himself to hope. Instead, he went back to trying to get his muscles to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean had just managed to get a finger to twitch on command when he heard a soft sound from somewhere in the room. He tried to call out, only managing a grunt. At least it was a little louder than before. This time he got a response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Short as the sound was, he recognized Kat’s voice. Relief flooded him, his heart clenching at the knowledge that she was alive. It gave him a boost of strength and he redoubled his efforts to get his body under control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Dean was able to sit up, his back against the bars of the cage, panting with the exertion, he could see Sam and Kat sitting up in their respective cages as well. They were even able to talk to each other, after a fashion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So far, they had been in darkness, more or less. A single wind-up lantern by the door gave off enough light that they could see a little more than silhouettes of each other. Dean’s eyes had just closed from exhaustion when there was a thump and the room was suddenly flooded with harsh white light. At the same time, a chaotic cacophony of sounds came from what seemed like every direction at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean groaned and put his face in his hands. The sound he made was only audible in his own head, the sounds that filled the room covering it. When he looked toward Sam and Kat he could see their lips moving but was completely unable to make out any of the words. He found himself thinking they should have asked Eileen to teach them all ASL. At least they would be able to communicate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About an eternity passed in the bright light and noise, all three of them curled up in a corner of their respective cages with hands over their ears and eyes clenched shut. Then the light and sound shut off as abruptly as it had turned on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean squinted, taking a moment to adjust to the near-darkness. He saw Sam and Kat doing the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kat sighed and curled up on her side on the floor of her cage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally,” she mumbled, her eyes closing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no shit,” Dean replied, sharing a look with Sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three of them had managed to curl up to get some rest when the light and sound came back on, jolting them from half-slumber. Dean swore under his breath. So this was the new torture the demons had come up with. He sat back up, leaning his head against the bars behind him. It would be ok. They would endure. After all, could it really be that much worse than having a twelve-inch blade shoved through you?</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>An indeterminate time later, Dean stared across at Kat, his eyes feeling like someone had poured sand into them. He imagined they must look a lot like hers, red-rimmed and bloodshot. He wondered if the lurking madness showed in them. He could see it in Sam’s eyes. He felt it in himself. They were close to breaking. When Kat closed her eyes again, Dean shared a look with Sam over her head, the two of them drawing strength from each other. They had to endure. Just a little longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean wondered how long it had been. There was no way to tell. The room had no windows and the noise-and-light-combo seemed to go on and off at random. They had been given water once in all that time, and he was thirsty, but that did not tell him much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the times when the lights and noise were off, Dean tried to talk to Kat and Sam. Kat was in worse shape than Sam or him. She had never been tortured in Hell. The thought made guilt ripple through Dean, for dragging her into something like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise and lights came back on again. Dean wondered how they could go without sleep before their bodies started to shut down.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>